Deku (Izuku) Midoriya
Deku (Izuku) Midoriya is a student of U.A High school. His first appearance was in the prologue. He is the main character of Hurt Deku. Profile Appearance Deku is short for his age, being 5'0 at the age of 14. He has green, fluffy hair, and green eyes the same shade of his hair. He has cuts, scratches, bruises, a black eye, and more injuries on his face. These, and his hair, are unseen in public, due to the fact he wears a paper bag over his head, only taking it off in front of people he trusts. (Katsuki, Zach, etc.) His paper bag has the letters "Z.K" and a heart next to it, signed by Zach King, his childhood friend. Later on, Katsuki signs it with "K.B" and two hearts. When Deku feels a certain emotion, or his demepia is acting up, his eyes will turn gray and empty. Personality Deku has the disease, Demepia, giving him multiple personalities. "Now, not a lot of people know this, but I'm... something polar. I have a lot of different personalities. I can go from dominant, to submissive, to in between" is what Deku himself said. Sometimes he'll be really smart, but sometimes he won't. It depends on the situation, and if Katsuki is there or not. Though, he does have a few things that stay with him. Calling him "sexy" will turn any of his personalities to submissive. Mentioning his parents make him automatically sad, resulting in his gray eyes. He truly loves his step dad, and will never be rude to him, no matter what he does. Relationships Friends Zach King, Katsuki Bakugou, Tenso Jiko, Mr. FluffyBuns No Opinion On Ochaco Uraraka, Sero, Jiro, Momo, Toru, Mina Ashido, Kaminari Hates Eijiro Kirishima History Hisashi's Death Hisashi was the father of Deku. One day, he gives up on loving his wife. He goes to the supermarket, only to get killed by the famous killer "Stain". His body was found and buried in the Aoyama Cemetery. His wife, heartbroken and depressed, refused to tell Deku the news until he was 4, Deku being 3 at the time. Zach Inko brought Izuku to the park, trying to get him to smile. One day he was playing in the sand box with his stuffed animal, when a little boy around his age showed up and introduced himself. Zach tells Izuku he's from America, which interests Izuku. Zach ends up being friends with all of Izuku's family. One day in Middle School, Zach confesses his love. Izuku accepts the confession, becoming Zach's boyfriend. Zach helped Izuku with his depression, abuse, and all that stuff. On the back of his paper bag, Zach wrote "Z.K" then a heart. At the end of the first year in Middle School, Zach admits to Izuku he's moving away. Zach breaks up with him so Izuku can find somebody else to love. Paul Since Izuku's father died, Inko got with a man named Paul. Paul never liked Izuku. The day Inko died, Paul believed it was Izuku's fault, since Inko was picking him up from school. Ever since then, Paul abused, raped, and did terrible things to Izuku. Paul started calling him "Deku", which is an insult. Inko's Death On the first day of Izuku's school, Inko picks him up. Deku is happy that Zach was in his class. When they were driving back home, a man drove into Inko, causing a car accident, and her death. Paul was heart broken, abusing Izuku because of this. Trivia * Deku was originally going to have his cheeks cut off, and later have his arm caught off. This was taken out. * Originally, Deku was going to call Katsuki "Kacchan" as a nickname. This was taken out. * Deku loves his step dad, no matter what he does. Originally, he was going to yell at his step dad in chapter 4, which was taken out. * Deku is short because of his mother